Una Reina Sin Rey
by Isaby-Chan
Summary: Una reina que lleva el trono sin un rey. Un reino que cae en necesidad de que se arriesgue. Y tres reyes de distintos reinos que buscarán aprovecharse por beneficio propio. Arthur Kirkland comprenderá por las malas todos los horrores que conlleva ser el líder de un reino sin que siquiera tenga la corona... Por falta de rey. [Cardverse. Roces RusUk/FrUk/GerUk/UsUk. Prox Lemmon mayb]


Buenas~ Isaby al habla. Este seria el 1er fic que hago desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Se que no se acostumbra a leer fics para la version cardverse de Hetalia, pero sin reparos, espero que este como tal sea el gusto para los lectores. Bueno, pasemos con lo basico:

Advertencias: El contenido de la historia sera mayormente drama, angustia & comfort, romance, shonen-ai, yaoi, y probablemente lemmon. No apto para menores de 18 años. Favor leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes de Hetalia como su version Cardverse es de la propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Solamente este "spin-off" es mío.

Mensajito: porfa, si de verdad les gusto y quieren más, dejenme un review~ sería grato recibir sus opiniones.

Sin mas preambulos, les dejo la historia uvu disfruten el comienzo~

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una Reina sin Rey.

**Prólogo: lo que el trono aguarda.**

_Que maldición. Triste maldición me aguardaba sin que me enterase casi toda mi vida para lo que había nacido en este mundo… Inocentemente pase mis días de juventud jugando cual cordero en la amplia pradera del azulado reino de picas, siendo educado a pesar de que mi modo de vida no concordara con lo que "por derecho" me correspondía, el anonimato y la falta de conocimiento. No, ignoraba yo que era, para el status social que tenía en ese momento, el verdadero motivo por el cual me educaban como si fuese algún crio especial que mereciera el conocimiento de la gente más antigua del reino. No digo que no lo apreciara, de hecho, digo de la manera más modesta posible que absorbí todo el conocimiento posible que cada profesor que llegaba a la casa donde se me fue criado me quiso inculcar, ya fuese desde las teorías que pudieran sonar más absurdas hasta las pruebas que fueron rechazadas o aceptadas al nivel "extendido", por decirlo de alguna manera. _

_Mi inocencia era clave para esta gente, mi balance entre lo que conocía y lo que desconocía hasta el momento era algo importante para todos. Como el hecho de que al inicio no sabía cuántos reinos mas constituían por los momentos todo lo que conocíamos del mundo. Conocía prácticamente, lo que los mayores decían, "lo que necesitaba". Pero siempre tuve curiosidad…_

_¿Por qué me tenían un cuidado "especial"? ¿Por qué me tenían alejado del mundo exterior más allá de la cerca de madera que rodeaba el terreno de la casa campestre donde crecí? ¿Y por qué si yo cometía un error, automáticamente la tomaban con una sirvienta de la casa y no conmigo? … ¿Tenía específicamente yo algo en especial? ¿O se trataba de la marca con la que había nacido?_

_Sí, una marca extraña, como los tatuajes que los bandidos del reino solían hacerse para diferenciarse de la gente normal y reconocerse entre sí. Dibujado a líneas negras y garabateado desde dentro hasta afuera… Se parecía al símbolo de la pica del reino, pero lucía inclusive más complejo. Mientras más la miraba cada vez que me quitaba mi guante derecho y examinaba el dorso de mi mano, más curiosidad tenía al respecto de su significado. Quería de pequeño encontrar las respuestas de esta extraña marca con la que nací._

… _Inocente y estúpido fui al creer que sería simplemente una marca extraña común… Me enteré de la manera más precipitada que esa marca simplemente marcaba un destino que tendría que afrontar apenas cumplí los 18… Apenas pase de la adolescencia a la joven madurez, una noche, un grupo de guardias llegaron a la puerta de la casa donde toda la vida crecí y me llevaron con ellos por la fuerza, atado y vendado, como si no tuviese el más mínimo derecho de enterarme a donde iba a ser trasladado. Estúpidamente mal aproveché mi aliento al pedir ayuda a las sirvientas o a la dueña de la casa, creyendo que alguna me salvaría de ese traslado, el cual sentí terrible al notar que nomás me habían tirado de lleno dentro de una carreta. Al menos la paja que tenía en esta fue lo suficientemente suave para ablandar mi traslado, y sin embargo el frío que tenía por ser de noche en ese momento me tuvo temblando. Mientras más cansado estaba más miedo tenia de quedarme dormido, después de todo, no sabía que harían conmigo. ¿Era un secuestro, no? ¿Me matarían? ¿Me violarían? ¿Me cortarían la mano por tener ese símbolo tan extraño y lo venderían a unos coleccionistas? La verdad no sabía si los guardias trabajaban para el castillo o bien eran impostores, así que me temía hasta lo inconcebible. Pero al fin y al cabo el mismo sueño termino derribándome y me dejé llevar por el descanso que vi necesario durante el traslado. Tardo un rato, no sé cuantas horas en específico, pero para cuando habíamos llegado me sentía al menos un tanto más fresco y más atento. Pronto me tomaron y me bajaron, haciéndome caminar a su ritmo, aunque fue casi más que me arrastraran por lo que parecería un largo pasillo en recto, liso y de suelo helado. A pesar de que el sueño me hubiese calmado un poco, aun seguía nervioso. No sabía a dónde me habían llevado hasta el momento que me dejaron caer de plano arrodillado en el suelo y me quitaron la venda de los ojos y me soltaron las manos. Tardé un tanto en abrir los ojos y preguntar levemente en donde estaba, sin respuesta al inicio. Cuando alcé la mirada vi a un hombre en túnicas blancas con azul sonriéndome de manera cálida… No sabía si sentirme más asustado o aliviado al ver que la persona no era tan ruda, o bien "mala", como los soldados que me habían traído hasta aquí de manera brusca e inconcebiblemente descuidada._

_- … ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es usted…? – Me atreví a preguntar al ver al hombre tomarme la mano y examinarla._

_No obtuve respuesta tampoco a esa pregunta. En cambio, escuché claramente como decía a voz baja "es él"… Esas dos palabras hicieron que los guardias y los demás se miraran entre sí… Y de un momento me sorprendí, al ver como todos se arrodillaban alrededor mío. Confundido y cansado volví de nuevo mi mirada a ese hombre que aun me tomaba la mano._

_- … ¿Quién soy? – Me atreví a hacer una última pregunta, aunque no esperaba respuesta real. Sin embargo… La recibí._

_-Nuestra reina – Aseguró el anciano hombre, con una sonrisa calmada. Sin embargo no comprendí al momento aquellas palabras._

_Lento me soltó y tomo lo que había tras él, una pequeña corona blanca, negra y azul, y giró a verme, acercándola y dejándola suavemente sobre mi cabeza. Dicha corona pareció soltar un pequeño resplandor y cambió de forma a un pequeño sombrero de copa._

_-Desde hoy, el reino de picas tiene una nueva reina… Aún no legitima por no tener un rey, y sin embargo reina al fin y al cabo – Aclaró a quien terminé tomando por lógica un obispo, pues no todas las personas en el mundo, se supone, tienen el derecho de coronar a alguien por más necesidad que haya._

_Reina… Miré mi mano y termine de sacar cuentas. El sello me había marcado de nacimiento como "la reina" del reino de picas, aunque no era adecuado, ni siquiera para mi sexo, o quizás ni para mi mismo origen… Había sido coronado sin explicación como el líder de un reino del que aun me faltaba aprender. ¿Qué pasaría con los reinos que ni aún conozco si tienen una alianza o una enemistad con el nuestro? ¿Qué debía hacer…? Supuse que tendría que adivinarlo por mi cuenta mientras pasara el tiempo…_

_Sin tenerlo claro… Estaba a descubrir todo lo que tenía que hacer un líder por mantener la paz entre la gente que tenía el deber de proteger pero no el derecho a conocer. Los pecados que tendría que cometer por hacer que su propio hogar no resultara herido por más que mi alma se cayese a pedazos…_


End file.
